El interior de la liga: Las guerras de Freljord
by 2op4u
Summary: A petición de los invocadores todos los campeones han sido llevados a vivir en la academia de la guerra, pero la organización no llega a ser como se esperaban que fuera. A través de las facciones se verá como los campeones reaccionan ante situaciones en las que no se habían visto. Aquí veremos que tal les va a los nórdicos de Valoran.
1. Chapter 1

**Que Avarosa nos guíe**

Capítulo 1:

En los valles más al sur de Freljord, dónde aún quedan algunos pastos verdes, se erguía impetuoso el castillo donde la reina Ashe residía junto con Tryndamere y a su alrededor los discípulos de Avarosa junto con todos los clanes bárbaros que una vez el guerrero unió. En la sala principal del trono, la reina se sentaba mientras atendía las necesidades de su pueblo. Gracias a su amabilidad y su gran habilidad para la resolución de problemas, pocos súbditos se presentaban a quejarse o a informar de alguno de sus malestares. Aquella tranquila mañana, un mensajero de la liga se presentó con un sobre en las manos.

-Siempre es agradable tener noticias de la liga. ¿Para qué os han enviado hasta aquí?

-Majestad, solamente tengo esto para entregaros. Deberíais informar a todos los campeones de los que tengáis más cerca.

-¿Tengo también que llamar a Sejuani y los de la Gran Garra Invernal?

-No, Sejuani será informada a través de la liga. Solo los que estén en su tribu.

-Muy bien-recibió la carta del mensajero y este se fue.

El rey bárbaro se encontraba entrenando a los novatos del ejército. Al menos los que se enfrentaran cuerpo a cuerpo, no tenía mucho que hacer con los arqueros. De todas formas, estaba teniendo algún que otro problema para poder continuar el entrenamiento ya que la dicharachera actitud de Braum distraía muy a menudo a los luchadores. Se metía en medio de alguno de los combates, levantaba a Tryndamere para quitarle algo de seriedad y que no se pusieran muy nerviosos los novatos y algunas otras cosas que relajaban mucho el ambiente.

-Por favor, Braum, debes dejarme con el entrenamiento.

-Vamos, amigo mío, así todo el mundo se relaja más.

-No te puedes mantener relajado en el campo de batalla, la tensión te mantendrá fijado en el enemigo.

-Pero no estamos en guerra-levantó a Tryndamere con una mano-los tiempos de paz que corren ahora mismo no nos hacen creer que vaya a haber ninguna guerra cercana.

-Es imposible saber cuándo va a estallar una guerra, ahora bájame.

-Claro que sí, amigo mío, yo sé cómo detectar una guerra, y ahora no hay ninguna-y dejó al bárbaro en el suelo de nuevo.

-¡Rey! ¡Braum! La reina nos llama-pasó Nunu corriendo entre las piernas de los dos mientras Willump le seguía a un paso más lento cargando a Gragas.

-Qué querrá esta mujer ahora…-masculló Tryndamere.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a nuestro amigo peleón?

-Se tomó alguna cosa de más en el bar. Lo encontramos inconsciente y Willump lo carga.

En una sala, no muy grande, ni muy pequeña, algo muy normal para ser un palacio, había una mesa donde todos los que fueron llamados se reunieron. Dentro se encontraban Ashe y Anivia mientras el resto llegaban tranquilamente. El Yeti dejó al camorrista en una de las sillas e intentaron despertarle durante un rato sin resultado alguno.

-Dejadme intentarlo, ponedlo en la mesa-dijo la reina. Entonces Braum lo puso en la mesa boca abajo, con las piernas colgando, Ashe sacó el arco y empezó a apuntar.

-No puedo mirar-dijo Nunu tapándose los ojos y Willump hizo lo mismo.

-Ashe, creo que podemos hacer algo menos brusco-dijo Braum.

-Tranquilo, apenas lo sentirá-empezó a apuntar al camorrista inconsciente y lanzó una flecha que se clavó directa en su trasero. Gragas soltó un grito y pegó un bote poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y mi barril?

-Relájate, campeón-le quitó la flecha-ahora siéntate si puedes y escucha.

-Al grano, Ashe, he dejado a los novatos sin rumbo.

-Muy bien.-todos se sentaron, incluso el bebedor, aunque lo costara un poco-Hoy ha llegado una carta de la liga-saca el sobre abierto con la carta saliendo de dentro-como sé que no sois unos lectores muy ávidos, os resumiré lo que dice. La academia de la guerra nos ofrece establecimientos para vivir allí, no solo para evitar problemas con las invocaciones, sino para fomentar el espíritu de competitividad de la manera más sana posible. No es obligatorio venir. Las habitaciones son de dos a cuatro personas y no hay mixtas, mujeres con mujeres y hombres con hombres. ¿Alguien está de acuerdo con venir?

-Willump no puede irse de aquí, los climas que no sean fríos no le sientan bien.

-Pues te tendrás que quedar con él.

-¡No vale! ¡Yo quiero ir!

-Lo siento, Nunu, pero no puedes dejarlo aquí solo.

-Jo…

-¿Alguna otra opinión?

-Yo me quedaré aquí, no es por el clima, pero me gusta mantener vigilado Freljord.

-Como quieras, Anivia. ¿Vosotros tres vais a ir u os quedáis?

-Pues claro que voy a ir. Seguro que nos lo pasamos bien-dijo Braum sonriente.

-¿Habrá bar? O taberna. Si hay yo voy. Aquí cada vez me dejan entrar en menos lugares-continuó Gragas algo aturdido por cómo se desmayó.

-No deberíamos dejar este lugar a la intemperie.

-No estamos abandonando nada, Tryndamere, simplemente vamos a representar a Freljord. Como reyes no podemos faltar para dar una buena imagen de los discípulos de Avarosa.

-Así no debería funcionar esto.

-Pues así lo hace. Decidido, nos vamos los cuatro.

Tan pronto como todos decidieron si partían o no, con la excepción de Tryndamere, que se le impuso ir, todos recogieron algunas de sus cosas. Antes de partir no podía simplemente dejar su reino a la deriva, así que no solo les pidió a Nunu y Anivia que vigilaran, sino que llamó a la princesa Lissandra, líder de la Guardia de Hielo, para que ayudara en todo lo que pudiera. A Anivia no le hizo mucha gracia que una extraña se quedara a cargo.

-Ashe, no creo que sea buena idea dejar que alguien totalmente a esta tribu se encargue de protegerla…

-La Guardia de Hielo y los Discípulos de Avarosa son aliados desde que yo y Lissandra nos encargamos de liderarlas. Además, están manteniendo a los vigilantes encerrados, no pueden ser tan malos.

-Siento algo, Ashe, algo muy malo proveniente de esa tribu. Es posible que a través de los años se hayan corrompido.

-Te habrías dado cuenta antes si hubiera sido así.

-No sé… ten en cuenta que mi renacer lleva un tiempo.

-Estás tú aquí, no tengo nada que temer.

-De acuerdo, vigilaré… ten cuidado con el cabezota de tu marido.

-Lo tendré.

-Reina Ashe-una mujer rubia, llevando una trenza, muy pálida y delgada, se acercaba a la reina desde la distancia.

-Buenas Lissandra, ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Ashe, no hace falta que digas i título.

-No me parece cortés, pero venía a agradecerle el voto de confianza por dejarme cuidar la tribu mientras usted está fuera.

-Tampoco es algo que recalcar demasiado. Si tienes alguna duda puedes consultar a Anivia, también estará vigilando en mi ausencia.

-Muy de cerca-susurró la criofenix.

-Anivia, compórtate.

-Oh, tranquila, sé que debe ser difícil fiarse de un desconocido, estaré encantada de trabajar a su lado.

-Pues ya que las presentaciones se han acabado, nos vamos de camino a la academia.

-Venga cuando quiera, Reina Ashe.

-Cuando estés aquí de nuevo te garantizo que todo seguirá igual-y de mientras observaban como aquel grupo se iban.

Al llegar a la academia, Ashe rápidamente se fue por su cuenta hablando con Quinn. Después de la misión de exploración que hizo la demaciana por las heladas tierras de Freljord, se hicieron buenas amigas. Siempre estaría dispuesta a darle una bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Mientras, Tryndamere se veía arrastrado por Braum. El fortachón se llevó a su amigo para compartir una habitación de cuatro personas. Mientras Tryndamere esperaba poder estar tranquilo, el escudero pensaba en la gran oportunidad de conocer a las muchas personas de la liga.

-¿Ya va a estar bien?-preguntó Quinn a la reina al ver cómo se llevaba Braum a Tryndamere.

-Sí, es más duro de lo que parece. Pero eso no importa ahora.

-Ah, muy bien…-se quedó algo perpleja por la poca preocupación que tenía Ashe-¿Qué te parece si compartimos apartamento?

-Oh, genial, estaba empezando a tener miedo de con qué clase de gente me tocaría vivir.

-Pues venga, que también vamos a compartir con Shyvana y Lux.

-¿Ah sí? Pensé que te llevabas mal con Shyvana.

-Es… algo complicado.

-Oh, de acuerdo.

-Vamos, habitación para cuatro personas-y la demaciana se llevó a Ashe sin remordimiento alguno.

Mientras tanto Gragas se había encontrado con su viejo amigo y compañero de juergas el maestro de armas, Jax. No tuvo muchos inconvenientes en irse con su amigo para acabar compartiendo habitación con Yi, Wukong y Jax. El camorrista tenía más que claro que lo primero que iba a hacer era meterse en el bar que tuvieran en el edificio.

Por otro lado, Tryndamere y Braum se encontraron con la compañía de dos, puede que no muy amigables, yordles: Rumble y Teemo. El pequeño dúo no parecía tener problemas por estar con aquellos dos, al menos hasta que el escudero los cogió a ambos para presentarse.

-Vaya, vaya. Aquí hay un pequeño par de yordles-los cogió a ambos.

-¿A quién llamas pequeño? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!-empezó a fanfarronear Rumble.

-No te molestes, no creo que vaya a hacerte mucho caso. Nadie te lo hace.

-Llevémonos bien mientras estemos todos juntos en esta aventura de convivencia. Mi madre siempre decía…

-¡Me da igual lo que dijera tu madre! ¡Ahora bájame!-le interrumpió otra vez el mecánico.

-O jo, parece que tenemos a alguien un poco fanfarrón aquí. Está bien-lo dejó en el suelo-espero que podamos llevarnos bien, amiguito.

-Acabas de llegar y ya les estás sacando de quicio-dijo Tryndamere mientras se metía en una habitación.

-Estoy seguro que nos llevaremos todos muy bien-dijo Braum intentando levantar los ánimos.

La reina había llegado por fin a su nuevo hogar, aunque solo fuera a ser temporal. Llegaron Ashe y Quinn acompañadas por Shyvana. Se extrañaron un poco al no ver a Lux, pero luego se encontraron a Annie. Se sorprendieron un poco, pero al menos ya sabían porque la maga se había ido por otro lado. Nada más llegar, la dragona se acercó a la niña.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tus padres?

-Mis papis me han dicho que aquí estaré más segura.

-Niña, tus papis no sabían que aquí vendría gente muy peligrosa.

-¡Shyvana! ¿Estás amenazando a una niña?

-¿Pero se puede saber qué tonterías pasan por tu cabeza?

-¡No son tonterías! ¿Te has visto hablar con Annie?-Ashe se empezaba a acercar a la pequeña mientras las otras dos discutían.

-¿Y ya te han dejado venir a ti sola?

-Sí.

-Eres una chiquitina muy autosuficiente, ¿eh?

-Cacé a mi osito Tibbers yo solita-le enseñó el oso de peluche.

-¿Ah sí?-cogió el peluche "Esto debe de ser el oso ese que utiliza en la grieta"-Eres muy fuerte. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo ocho años. Mis papis me dijeron que no hablara con desconocidos y que le prendiera fuego a quienes quisieran hacerme algo malo.

-No soy ninguna desconocida, soy tu compañera de la liga.

-¿Y quieres hacerme daño?

-¿Por qué le iba a hacer daño a una niña tan guapa y buena como tú?

-Entonces no me vas a hacer daño.

-Claro que no, es más, si quieres ayuda, solamente tienes que decírmelo.

-Tengo hambre…

-Muy bien, pues vayamos a hacer algo para comer-cogió a Annie con un brazo, arrastró un taburete con el otro y dejó a la niña encima-y tú vas a ayudarme.

-¡Bien! ¡Cocina!

-Parece que tienes buena mano con los críos-le dijo Quinn.

-Genial, tú te encargas de ella-y Shyvana se fue dejando allí a las dos.

-Ugh… no le hagas caso. A veces se pone un poco arisca.

-No se lo tengo en cuenta. Bonita discusión la de antes.

-Perdón, las cosas andan tensas, ya sabes.

-Ya, me lo has contado alguna vez. Ten-y le tendió el mango de un cuchillo-tú también vas a ayudar a preparar lo que sea que vayamos a hacer.

-De acuerdo-cogió el utensilio y se preparó para empezar a cocinar.

 **N/A: Y aquí vamos con el primero. Si has llegado a este Fanfic a partir de alguno de los otros, ya sabrás más o menos cómo va la cosa. Si no es así te recomiendo que te pases a leer los otros que he colgado, siempre y cuando te gusten. Espero que os guste, dejad review para ver qué pensáis sobre el Fanfic y pasadlo bien ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

2º día en la academia de la guerra.

Durante el desayuno, Ashe pudo notar una ligera tensión entre las dos demacianas. A pesar de que se hablaban, su tono no era el más amigable entre ellas. Miró un momento la puerta de Annie y volvió a centrarse en sus compañeras.

-Entonces… ¿dónde está Valor?

-Se quedó anidando en el jardín nada más llegar. No debería tardar en venir a comprobar que estoy bien.

-¿Comprobar que estás bien?-"Que protector para ser un águila".

-Al parecer el pájaro es el más maduro de ambos.

-No me parece que tuviéramos que estar hablando sobre quién es más madura. Yo no tengo la necesidad de consultar con nadie cada vez que me planteo hacer algo.

-Es sabio y no tiene problemas para verlo todo de manera más neutral.

-A ver, chicas, calmaos un poco.

-Como si fuera yo doña explosiva. Es ella quien en vez de escupir fuego se dedica a escupirme su desprecio.

-Saliste de ninguna parte y de repente eres una de las mejores tiradoras de Demacia. Lo siento, pero yo no me trago nada de eso.

-No fue de repente.

-Estáis empezando a levantar la voz y Annie está durmiendo en la otra habitación. Por favor, calmaos un poco. Estoy segura de que podemos llevarnos bien. Simplemente necesitamos hablar.

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia, arquera.

-Es una reina, estúpida lagarta.

-Lo que sea-Shyvana se levantó y se fue dando un portazo.

-Te pido disculpas por todo esto.

-No te preocupes, yo también he estado en situaciones así. Varias veces he discutido con Tryndamere por… bueno, política.

-Pues cuando os coronasteis ambos parecíais bastante a gusto.

-Tryndamere nunca estuvo a gusto siendo rey. Más de una vez hemos expresado nuestras diferentes maneras de reinar, pero ante todo Freljord debe mantenerse unido a cualquier precio.

Tryndamere desayunaba en silencio junto a la pareja de Yordles. No había mucho ambiente, simplemente ahí estaban los tres. Sin nada que decirse entre ellos. Entonces Braum salió con una espléndida sonrisa, dando los buenos días a sus compañeros de apartamento.

-¡Espléndido día! ¿Verdad?

-¿Alguna vez estás calmado?-respondió el rey bárbaro un tanto reacio.

-¿Calmarse? ¿Para qué calmarse? Deberíamos atesorar cada segundo que pasamos en vida, disfrutarlo, exprimirlo. No todo en esta vida son peleas, amigo.

-Estamos en guerra, "amigo". Tenemos que pelear para defendernos, tanto si queremos como si no.

-Pero esto es una tregua. Ya no hay más guerra.

-Una tregua que se lleva a cabo dentro de una guerra. Seguimos en guerra, Braum, la gente simplemente se ha olvidado.

-Lugo iremos a la sala de entrenamiento y peleamos un poco, ya verás cómo lo verás todo de otro color.

Gragas pasó la mañana durmiendo hasta tarde. Él simplemente descansó tanto como pudo. Nada más despertarse, se levantó, comió cualquier cosa que encontró en la nevera y se fue directo al bar. Allí no había gente aún, tenía la barra para él solo y todo el alcohol que pudiera ingerir.

Aquella mañana apenas fue aprovechada por ninguno de los habitantes del norte. Simplemente daban una vuelta por el lugar, inspeccionando el jardín, a excepción del camorrista, que se la pasó en el bar. Un lugar precioso lleno de colores llamativos, muy distinto al blanco propio de Freljord. Vivían en la parte más tranquila, donde aún quedaban pastos para los animales, pero el blanco de la nieve era lo más notable. Cuando llegó la tarde, Ashe, Tryndamere y Braum se fueron al gimnasio para ponerse a si mismos en práctica. A pesar de la inmensa fuerza del corazón de Freljord, no se dedicaba a pegar, simplemente a bloquear, aunque nada de lo que hubiera ahí parecía un gran desafío. Por otro lado, los reyes practicaban sus correspondientes maestrías con espada y arco. La reina parecía relajada en cuanto a su entrenamiento, pero el bárbaro lo daba todo con cada espadazo que lanzaba. Cuando por fin terminaron, Ashe se encontraba como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero Tryndamere estaba exhausto. El rey bárbaro se quedó mirando Ashe durante un par de segundos y soltó un bufido para seguidamente irse.

-Emmm… ¿Qué ha sido…?

-No te preocupes, se toma el entrenamiento demasiado enserio. También lo hace con los cadetes. Piensa que la única manera de conseguir hacerse más fuerte es dándolo todo y más. Claro, eso siempre lo deja muy cansado.

-O sea, que según él no estoy llevando a cabo un buen entrenamiento.

-Jamás diría eso, su majestad, pero no creo que entienda cómo funciona las prácticas de tiro.

-La verdad… también hay arqueros que pelean de cerca.

-Eres la reina, Ashe, lo último que deberías hacer es meterte de lleno en el campo de batalla.

-Aunque así fuera, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Si Avarosa no hubiera querido que pelease, jamás me hubiera dado este arco.

-Así que… Avarosa…

-Claro, ella me guio hasta el arco y me dio fuerzas para convertirme en la líder de los discípulos de Avarosa y la reina de Freljord.

-Eso está muy bien, pero no te olvides que, si lo hiciste, fue porque creíste en ti misma.

-Gracias Braum, es agradable tener alguien que nunca se desanima.

Aquella noche Braum y Tryndamere se encontraron en el bar de la academia. En lo que el bárbaro se tomaba una jarra de hidromiel, el grandote tomaba un vaso de leche. Por mucho que intentara llamar la atención de Tryndamere, el rey observaba a Gragas, quien se encontraba en la barra, bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Finalmente con lo que él consideraba un ligero puñetazo, consiguió que le hiciera caso.

-¿Te encuentras bien, amigo?

-Es como ver un pozo sin fondo-dijo sin quitar la vista del bebedor.

-¿Gragas? Sí, tiene mucho aguante.

-No puede ser sano algo así.

-Oye, antes te has ido un poco… molesto del gimnasio.

-No tengo la menor idea de qué estás hablando.

-Vale, no quieres tocar el tema, lo comprendo. A veces cuesta creer que seas el rey de Freljord.

-Solo es un título, no quiere decir que de verdad esté ejerciendo como tal.

-Entonces me estás diciendo que Ashe es la que manda.

-Solo quería vivir en paz, Braum, uní las tribus de Freljord en busca de una tranquilidad que no consigo encontrar. La liga, la guerra con Sejuani, el espíritu chalado del bárbaro en el abismo de los lamentos y el tío de Ezreal por ahí haciendo excavaciones… Nada de esto es tranquilidad.

-Lyte es un buen hombre, Tryndamere. Es un historiador, tenemos que conocer nuestra historia. A demás, tiene una tetera voladora muy curiosa.

-Eso… es verdad.

Ashe salía de la habitación de Annie. La pequeña aún era una niña y por muy poderosa que fuera, siempre le gustaba que le cantaran una canción de cuna antes de dormir. Por suerte la reina se sabía algunas de las que le cantaba su abuela cuando era pequeña. Se hizo un té y se sentó en la mesa para tomárselo con calma. Quinn llegó dando un suspiro. Se sentó frente a la reina y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Bueno… supongo que no has tenido un buen día.

-Este sitio… no está mal, pero Jarvan está paranoico. Se ha enterado de que esto fue idea de Swain y ahora piensa que esto podría ser otra trampa, igual que en las negociaciones de Kalamanda-de mientras Quinn hablaba, Ashe se dedicaba a soplar el té para enfriarlo un poco.

-Aquello tuvo que ser… traumático, así que supongo que debería ser normal.

-Claro que es normal, pero ahora estamos todos aquí. Es como si se pensara que de repente esto va a… no sé, transportarse al vacío o algo.

-Vale, se ha vuelto paranoico.

-Por cierto, Sejuani también está aquí. La vi esta mañana.

-¿Qué? No me lo creo-le da un par de sorbos a su taza.

-Lo digo en serio, también estaba el vikingo.

-Es… es inesperado. Aunque supongo que también deben de haber venido para… no sé para qué pueden haber venido.

-¿Relajarse?

-No… en su mayoría viven para la batalla. A lo mejor intenta causar una buena impresión.

-Lo veo un poco difícil…

-La única razón por la que pude volverme la reina de Freljord fue por un gran apoyo de la liga, si no hubiera sido por aquello aún iríamos a la deriba.

-A veces me alegro de ser solamente soldado.

-Disparar es muy fácil-se acaba de beber el té-ahora si no te importa, me voy a dormir.

-Buenas noches, su majestad.

-Igualmente Quinn, por cierto, no hagáis mucho ruido, Annie está durmiendo-entonces la tiradora le hizo una señal de que lo había entendido.

 **N/A: Más de una vez me he planteado dónde viviría si estuviera en Valoran. Siempre me gustaron Freljord, por el clima frío, y Jonia, por la tranquilidad, aunque siempre supe que acabaría entre Zaun y Piltover, por que todo es más parecido al mundo real. Pero teniendo en cuenta que son como Gotham City y Metropolis... pues me quedo en Piltover, que no hay maníacos andando tranquilamente por las calles. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, dejad review y nos leeremos en el siguiente ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

3r día en la academia de la guerra.

Aquella actitud tan dura de Tryndamere respecto a Ashe, le resultó algo chocante a la reina. En palacio siempre mantuvo una actitud tranquila, muy reflexivo, con un temple admirable. Ashe se puso a pensar seriamente qué había hecho para que el rey bárbaro cambiara de actitud de aquella manera tan notable. ¿De verdad tenía razón Braum al decirle que no la tomaba en serio por el entrenamiento? Puede que solo no estuviera a gusto por la decisión forzada que se le impuso al traerlo a la academia. Según más vueltas le daba a su actitud, más iba pensando en el panorama general: la guerra con la Gran garra invernal, la misteriosa bruja de hielo aparecida de ningún lugar, Lyte haciendo excavaciones en territorios que llevan generaciones sellados y la estancia que estaban teniendo en la academia, la cual había empezado a desestabilizar el humor de Tryndamere. Nada más pensar en todo aquello sintió como si los hombros levantaran el escudo de Braum, o al menos lo llevara colgando.

Según más se observaba en el reluciente filo de su espada, las dudas crecían sobre cómo podía estar sobrellevándolo todo. A veces dudaba de su propia humanidad, a veces dudaba de que él fuera lo que de verdad necesitaba Freljord, o incluso Ashe, luego se preguntaba por qué se hizo partícipe de un matrimonio concertado, puramente político, o por qué se enfadaba con la que se supone que es su esposa. Ashe no era más que una chiquilla a ojos del bárbaro para el momento en el que se desposaron y convirtieron en reyes de Freljord, pero aún así estaba llevando el peso de toda un nación en sus hombros, siempre predispuesta a cargar con todo lo que aquello conllevaba. Tryndamere por otro lado empezó a reunir a los pueblos de Freljord tras haber sufrido la pérdida, necesitó aquél empujón para hacer lo que era correcto. Nada más lejos de la realidad, lo que más le asustaba eran las cosas que podría no ver. Siempre tuvo la opción de reunir a los pueblos pero algo tuvo que comenzarlo. ¿Qué cosas dentro de él podrían ser desatadas?

La reina de Freljord vio a su rival, con la maza de hielo en la mano y de camino hacia el gimnasio. No había ni una señal de Bristle, ya fuera porque se encontraba fuera o porque estuviera en su tierra natal todavía. Consumida por la curiosidad, Ashe se asomó por el gimnasio para ver cómo entrenaba la pretendiente al trono. El brutal espectáculo de Sejuani era algo digno de ver. Por cada vez que zarandeaba la maza los peleles caían. No solamente caían, sino que acababan totalmente rotos, hechos añicos. Y todos aquellos que no fueran alcanzados por aquel arma destructora, se enfrentaban a la mismísima Sejuani. El brazo de la guerrera estaba lejos de ser débil, recogía un pelele y lo empujaba contra otro como si simplemente apartara una piedra en el camino.

-Es impresionante ¿Verdad?-una cálida y familiar voz vino desde la espalda de la arquera.

-Sí...-contestó Ashe sin darse la vuelta-supongo que tú también serías capaz de pelear así, Braum.

-No me malinterpretes, pero Sejuani es agresividad pura, yo peleo para proteger lo que aprecio, de ahí el escudo.

-Es una puerta.

-Puede ser muchas cosas, su majestad, un trineo, una pared, una mesa… Yo he elegido un escudo.

-Siempre lo veré como una puerta. Por cierto, Tryndamere irá esta noche a la taberna, ¿no?

-Supongo que sí.

-Bien… quiero hablar con él.

-Seguro que vendrá más tarde a entrenar.

-Ya, pero quiero que esté relajado. Justo después de pelear no es el momento más indicado.

En aquel momento, la reina dejó la sala, pero Braum se quedó observando un poco más a Sejuani, y justo cuando pensaba que todo había acabado, la guerrera empezó a ensañarse con los peleles que habían en el suelo. Los mazazos que les daba estaban casi rompiendo el suelo, agrietándolo con cada brutal acometida. Entonces Olaf le puso una mano en el hombro, pero la mujer reaccionó violentamente y le dio con la maza en la cara. Ambos se quedaron quietos en aquel momento y entonces Braum se fue del gimnasio, pensando que sería un fisgón si se quedara mirando más tiempo.

Aquella tarde, Lissandra preparó sus cosas para volver a la guardia de hielo. Anivia no le quitó los ojos de encima en ningún momento durante aquellos días que estuvo "a cargo" de Freljord. A pesar de que la líder de la Guardia de Hielo estuviera a cargo de la nación por aquel momento, tenía que ocuparse de su pueblo, o al menos eso es lo que dijo a los campeones que aún quedaba allí. Durante su camino de vuelta, no pudo evitar echar un ojo al abismo de los lamentos. Aquel molesto fantasma aún seguía pegándole gritos al tío de Ezreal. Al ver a Lyte excavando alrededor de aquella gran puerta, con el símbolo de los vigilantes grabado a lo largo y ancho, no pudo evitar sonreír. El día se acercaba, los vigilantes se aproximaban cada vez más a su despertar, pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil. Anivia era el mismísimo espíritu de Freljord, algo como el despertar de los vigilantes no iba a ser tan sencillo como entrar en aquellas catacumbas donde fueron encerrados. Y no solo estaba la criofénix junto a los Discipulos de Avarosa, difícilmente la Gran Garra Invernal iba a dejar que algo así pasara, por suerte, ya tenía un plan en marcha para Sejuani.

Con el mismo jovial ambiente de la noche anterior, en la taberna se volvían a encontrar campeones para salir a beber. Como ya hizo la noche anterior, Tryndamere volvió para echar un trago, con la sorpresa de encontrarse a la reina esperándole en la mesa, sentada con una jarra de cerveza. El rey bárbaro se sentó junto a ella sabiendo que no podría darle esquinazo por nada del mundo.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar.

-Me alegraría que por una vez fuera así.

-Tryndamere, podemos hablar cuando quieras, si hay algo que te preocupe me lo puedes contar, somos un equipo.

-Ashe, no hay nada que me…

-No me mientas. ¿A qué vino aquella actitud de ayer después del entrenamiento? Siempre tan esquivo, incluso antes de venir. ¿Qué pasa?

-Hay… hay cosas, Ashe, cosas que nadie sabe, a veces ni siquiera yo. Me pregunto cuantas cosas puedo hacer, cuantas podría haber hecho o qué cosas podría hacer… y no me gusta pensar en ello.

-Si esto es por los oscuros…

-No es solamente los oscuros. Claro que estoy preocupado por ello, pero hay más cosas. La guerra, la academia, los vigilantes… llamalo instinto, pero creo que todo va a estallar.

-Entonces tenemos que asegurarnos de que no pase. Los vigilantes están sellados, estamos en tregua con Sejuani gracias a la academia y no creo que los invocadores vayan a desaparecer así como así. Ya te he dicho, ahora estamos a salvo y no necesitamos tener tantas preocupaciones.

-Supongo que tienes razón…

-En cuanto a lo de los oscuros… no podemos hacer nada si no aparecen. Aatrox atacó y desapareció, solamente tenemos que asegurarnos de que no vuelva a ocurrir, nadie tiene que volver a pasar por lo que tú pasaste.

-Gracias…

-No hay de que. Vamos a por otra ronda, ¿vale?-y entonces la reina se levantó esperando con una sonrisa a la aceptación del bárbaro. Tryndamere soltó un suspiro mezclado con una ligera risa y se pasó la mano por su larga cabellera.

-Sí, por qué no.

Y después de una larga y fría relación, los reyes empezaron a hacerse más cercanos, pero, aunque por mucho que la reina tranquilizara a su esposo en todas los problemas que tuviera, había algo que no le dejaba del todo tranquilo, una pequeña parte, en lo más profundo de su alma, inyectado con la más pura esencia de la ira, que no le dejaba tener la noche tranquila que esperaba, pero aún quedaba mucho para que la semilla del odio y el enfado, la ira desenfrenada, germinara y creciera.

 **N/A: Llevo mucho tiempo intentando concentrarme para escribir esto, me ha salido como muy narrativo, pero no es eso a lo que le voy a dedicar esta nota. Llevo ya mucho tiempo escribiendo aquí este FanFic (tanto esta parte como el resto) que parece no terminarse y con esto no voy a decir "Voy a dejarlo colgado". Hoy mismo, en el FanFic de Jonia, he leído la última review que tuve, ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba ahí y es de hace ya más de un mes, un tocho de texto muy grande de alguien que me acuerdo porque solo dejó comentario dos veces y ambas (una de esas siendo la última review) muy largas. No voy a decir que me haya inspirado a escribir, pero le agradezco la review a Julia. Aún así me he dado cuenta de que necesito algo de ayuda para seguir escribiendo, algunos champs ya los tengo muy pensados, mientras que otros voy pensando en ellos y no tengo muy claro cómo los afrontaré, y a este ritmo voy a tardar mucho en acabar. Aún así voy a seguir escribiendo esto lo mejor que pueda. Quería daros las gracias por leer este FanFic y nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo. Feliz navidad y disfrutad del capítulo.**


End file.
